List of episodes
The following is a list of Backyardigans episodes. Episodes are listed in rather than Premiere broadcast order. Season 1 (2004-2005) #Knights Are Brave and Strong October 11, 2004 101 #The Yeti October 12, 2004 104 #Pirate Treasure October 13, 2004 102 #The Heart of the Jungle October 14, 2004 103 #Secret Mission October 18, 2004 105 #Riding the Range October 19, 2004 108 #The Key to the Nile October 20, 2004 109 #The Snow Fort October 21, 2004 106 #It's Great to Be a Ghost! October 25, 2004 107 #Viking Voyage November 1, 2004 110 #The Quest for the Flying Rock February 21, 2005 113 #Surf's Up April 25, 2005 115 #Race to the Tower of Power July 18, 2005 112 #High Tea September 19, 2005 120 #Castaways September 20, 2005 111 #Eureka! September 21, 2005 114 #Polka Palace Party September 22, 2005 116 #Cave Party September 23, 2005 119 #Monster Detectives October 31, 2005 118 #Race Around the World November 22, 2005 117 Season 2 (2006-2007) #21 Mission to Mars October 16, 2006 201 #22 Samurai Pie October 17, 2006 202 #23 Whodunit October 18, 2006 204 #24 The Legend of the Volcano Sisters October 19, 2006 205 #25 The Swamp Creature October 20, 2006 207 #26 Scared of You October 23, 2006 203 #27 The Secret of Snow December 15, 2006 206 #28 Special Delivery February 14, 2007 209 #29 Horsing Around March 19, 2007 208 #30 Movers of Arabia March 20, 2007 211 #31 Cops and Robots March 21, 2007 212 #32 Save the Day March 22, 2007 215 #33 Sinbad Sails Alone March 23, 2007 213 #34 Into the Deep June 29, 2007 216 #35 International Super Spy September 17, 2007 210 #36 Best Clowns in Town September 24, 2007 214 #37 Tale of the Mighty Knights October 8, 2007 217 #38 Catch That Butterfly October 15, 2007 219 #39 A Giant Problem November 19, 2007 220 #40 News Flash November 26, 2007 218 Season 3 (2008-2009) #41 Fly Girl February 1, 2008 304 #42 To the Center of the Earth March 7, 2008 307 #43 Who Goes There? April 4, 2008 301 #44 Blazing Paddles April 11, 2008 302 #45 Le Master of Disguise April 18, 2008 310 #46 What's Bugging You? May 12, 2008 305 #47 Chichen-Itza Pizza June 6, 2008 306 #48 Pirate Camp June 13, 2008 317 #49 Front Page News June 27, 2008 308 #50 The Great Dolphin Race July 4, 2008 312 #51 Match on Mt. Olympus August 11, 2008 311 #52 Ranch Hands From Outer Space January 12, 2009 314 #53 Caveman's Best Friend January 13, 2009 313 #54 The Two Musketeers January 14, 2009 318 #55 Garbage Trek January 15, 2009 303 #56 Robin Hood the Clean February 27, 2009 315 #57 The Masked Retriever April 23, 2009 319 #58 Mighty Egg Sitters June 5, 2009 309 #59 Escape from Fairytale Village July 10, 2009 316 #60 Extra Animated Friends August 14, 2009 320 Season 4 (2009-2010) #61 The Funnyman Boogeyman October 26, 2009 406 #62 The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve December 7, 2009 409 #63 Robot Rampage February 8, 2010 401 #64 Catch that Train! February 9, 2010 402 #65 Attack of the 50 Foot Worman February 10, 2010 403 #66 Dragon Express February 11, 2010 404 #67 Flower Power February 12, 2010 405 #68 Follow the Feather March 1, 2010 407 #69 Break Out! March 2, 2010 408 #70 Los Galacticos March 3, 2010 410 #71 For the Love of Socks! March 4, 2010 411 #72 The Flipper! March 5, 2010 412 #73 The Magic Skateboard April 19, 2010 414 #74 Super Team Awesome! April 20, 2010 416 #75 Pablor and the Acorns April 21, 2010 415 #76 Elephant on the Run April 22, 2010 413 #77 The Big Dipper Diner April 23, 2010 417 #78 The Amazing Splashinis May 3, 2010 419 #79 We Arrr Back to Pirate Mars May 17, 2010 418 #80 Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon May 28, 2010 420